In winter tires, it has been requested to improve on-snow performance. In order to improve on-snow performance, a pneumatic tire including a tread portion provided with lateral grooves and lug grooves with a large groove volume has been proposed, for example. Such a tire may exert large snow-shearing force by the lateral grooves and lug grooves. Unfortunately, recent years, a pneumatic tire having much better on-snow performance has been requested.